Joji Yuki
Joji Yuki was an RP Character of Silver Sage. About When Joji was six years old his parents were murdered by operatives of the secret terrorist organization, Shocker. Joji was then placed in an orphanage and never adopted. He was kidnapped by Shocker at the age of seventeen and they put him through an alteration of his DNA. Joji was from Neo-Kyoto and in the north, south, east, and western parts of the city there is an altar containing the spirit of one of the four legendary protectors of Japan, the Shijin. Shocker destroyed these altars and implanted the spirits of the Shijin into Joji, turning him into a super-human being capable of feats impossible to normal humans. Joji was saved by SS, who would later become his teacher in Martial Arts. Joji then took up the role of protecting Neo-Kyoto, and the universe, from Shocker and people like them. Personality Joji has a very high temper. It doesn't take much to tick him off and when you do, he will stop at nothing to get you back. Since his parents' murder he has had a grudge against Shocker and people like them and always wants to make them pay. Despite that, Joji is very kind and caring. While sometimes hard to see, he truly cares for the people of the universe and deep down only fights to protect people, even if he doesn't really show it. Biography 'Parents' Death' At the age of six, Joji's parents were both police detectives on the hunt of Shocker, the terrorist group that acted in the shadows and performed scientific tests to turn innocent people into their own operatives. The Great Leader of Shocker sent an operative to kill the Yuki family so that they could remain a secret. The operative murdered Joji's mother and father right in front of him. But when he faced Joji, he only had to punch him once, then crushed his arm under a fridge, then laughed at him and left, thinking Joji wouldn't be able to do much against Shocker. Joji's right arm had to be amputated and was then put into an orphanage, never forgetting what happened that day and who caused it. 'Kidnapped by Shocker' Eleven years later, when Joji was seventeen, he was kidnapped by Shocker. Shocker had discovered the spirits of the four divine protectors of Japan, the Shijin. If a human could harness those abilities they could be nearly unstoppable. They chose Joji and began submitting him to mind control. They then started implanting the Shijin spirits into Joji. The power of the Shijin was so massive and nearly unbearable that Joji nearly died. After the fourth and final spirit was locked within Joji's heart, Silver Seikatsu emerged and freed Joji, breaking his mind control. Joji and SS teamed up and fought Shocker. After this SS agreed to train Joji and help him master the abilities Shocker gave him. Joji joined the Lookout Crew and stayed in Neo-Kyoto to protect it from Shocker. Forms *Byakko Armor - The first of Joji's Shijin armors is Byakko, the white tiger of the west, representing metal. Byakko is fast and strong, swiftly and easily taking down his opponents. Byakko's speed is rivaled by very few and his claws can rip through nearly anything. In this form, Joji loses a lot of his control and gives in to the animal instinct. *Suzaku Armor - The next is Suzaku, vermilion bird of the south and represents fire. This form gives Joji a long spear and wings to aid in long range combat. He can envelop himself in fire and send of waves of fire and energy to stop his foes. *Genbu Armor - Genbu, black turtle of the north and represents water. Genbu gains an unbreakable shell all around him and can take countless hits and get right back up. This form is slow but can still pack a punch. This form heals Joji's wounds continuously so it is good if Joji is in a pinch. *Seiryu Armor - Seiryu, blue dragon of the east, represents wood. This form is a mix of everything, amped up. It has good defenses and can dish out a punch just as well. It's fast and able to get around very easily. It can also deal out waves of Ki energy. In this form, Joji becomes a fighting genius, knowing and recognizing what to do in every situation. ShijinByakko.jpg|Byakko ShijinSuzaku.jpg|Suzaku ShijinGenbu.jpg|Genbu ShijinSeiryu.jpg|Seiryu Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II